


Long Distance Call

by DrOmega101



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Section is sent out on a mission, leaving his still recovering omega husband at home. Phone sex ensues.
Relationships: Mike Harper/David "Section" Mason
Kudos: 4





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Harper/Section. 
> 
> Short but sweet, part 1 of Kinktober 2020 kicks off with Phone Sex!
> 
> (I'm using my own list for Kinktober this year)
> 
> Enjoy!

He’s nearly there, hand increasing speed over his clit, the other driving the dildo deeper inside. He can feel the edges of his climax coming, and he’s almost there, his hips snap up as waves of pleasure hit him. He’s panting hard, working himself through the climax. He can hear his husband on the other end of the phone, panting hard as he’s sure the alpha is near his own orgasm. When he hears the alpha’s breath hitch, he knows he has cum, and just the thought of that alone sends him over the edge again. At the end of it, he lays there in a sweaty heap, listening to his husband on the other end. 

“That was…”

“Fantastic.”

“Hell yeah,” there’s a short pause as both catch their breath. “We should do this more often.”

Harper laughs, wiping his hand on the bedsheets before picking up the phone. “I wish you were here.”

“I know babe, but I should be home soon. Just a few more things to take care of. Besides, you still need to recover from that leg wound.”

“I’m fine. Seriously. I hate being cooped up.”

“Hey, it’s not so bad. You get to spend more time with the kids.”

He sighs, “Yeah, I know. I love you Section.”

“Love you too Harper. I’ll see you all soon.”

The line goes dead.


End file.
